


Creatures That are Hardly as Evil

by Villainsaremorefun



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Post-Break Up, TJ's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can compare Sean to whatever I want. I can hide him behind the creatures that are hardly as evil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures That are Hardly as Evil

Sean is the wolf in my mind. His tongue is coated in my blood but it has a sweet candy shell of lies and deception. My flesh and my sanity are caught in his teeth. My pride and my sobriety linger under his fingernails. My ability to trust those I bed snags on his razor sharp suits.

Sean is the spider in my mind. He wraps he in his sweet words, ensnares me with his delicate promises. He kisses me and he is filled with venom, with poison. He kisses me and I stop struggling. His touch is a cage, pressing tight against me, and I can’t breathe as his fingers curl around the base of my skull.

Sean is the tiger in my mind. He’s prowling, searching for flesh. His teeth shred the flesh of my throat. He paws at my heart, uninterested. He merely wants my body and the warm fulfillment it provides. I cannot protest. I cannot fight. I’m bleeding willpower and I’m bleeding strength. I am powerless.

I can compare Sean to whatever I want.

I can hide him behind the creatures that are hardly as evil.

I cannot face him.

That is where he wins.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with comparisons and this was the first thing that came to mind.  
> I am sorry for what I do to my boy Teej.


End file.
